


Lights On

by sunspearing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, college au probably, kuroo and bokuto doing it for the vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunspearing/pseuds/sunspearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo and Bokuto attempt to pull a prank on Oikawa. And his plus one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights On

The thing about college is that it is highly diverse. Over the course of four years (or more, in the event that graduating on time simply drops from being the priority and turning into graduating without going insane) a person would’ve been able to meet almost half the campus population with the amount of classes one manages to take. Even if Kuroo’s only been attending university for one semester, he feels like he’s met over a hundred people and then some. And that was only the people he met through his classes. The rest--his fraternity brothers, varsity team members, and roommates and dorm neighbours--are just all at the closer ring of Kuroo’s social circles. However, he’s got a special spot for his roommates, Bokuto and Oikawa.

Oikawa in particular.

The guy was such a joy during mornings that he needs to exhaust a whole pot of coffee mixed with so much milk and sugar it could probably kill a large animal. It was a wonder he hasn’t gotten diabetes yet, their training can’t possibly use up that much energy. He was also the absolute opposite of his usual bright, sassy self that it was Kuroo’s favourite past time to get a rise out of Oikawa and see him flush with anger and sputter over his coffee and whine about him being mean. Bokuto usually joins in on the taunting, and Oikawa would get so upset he’d end up sending them more tosses during volleyball practice, an effort in trying to bash their noses into their skulls via a ball to the face. It’s an effective way to practise blocking and receiving. Seeing Ushiwaka’s frowning face at the fact he’s being ignored by Oikawa and being given less tosses is just an added bonus.

This is the reason why he and Bokuto are currently sniggering outside the setter’s bedroom, hands covering their mouths in an attempt to stay quiet. Kuroo’s holding up his phone that has the camera app running, the current view on his screen a blurry rendering of Bokuto’s outrageous hair as he waits for the other to open the door. Kuroo nudges Bokuto’s back with a finger to prompt him.

With the outrageous stealth of animals of prey, Bokuto stalks towards Oikawa’s mess of a bed as Kuroo flicks the bedroom lights open. They see Oikawa’s brown hair peeking out of the rumpled duvet, his leg crooked so one of his knees are exposed. A hand is limp and falling off the edge of the mattress.

Bokuto creeps nearer the bed and crouches down close to Oikawa’s head. He then turns to Kuroo, who gives him a thumbs-up. Kuroo taps the record button on his phone, and--

“WAKE UP, SUNSHINE!” Bokuto bellows very loudly and very near the general area of Oikawa’s ear. They both watch as Oikawa bolts up from the bed, limbs thrashing as he tries to sit up. Bokuto and Kuroo laugh boisterously as Oikawa gets further tangled in the duvet, his messy curls flopping over his forehead and bloodshot eyes. Oh, if only his fangirls can see him now.

“What the fuck,” a voice cuts through the raucous laughter, and Bokuto and Kuroo’s laughter stop short when they see Ushijima-- _Ushiwaka, of all people_ \--sit up from the space next to Oikawa, dark eyes glaring at them, a hand wrapping around Oikawa’s bare arm to steady him and save him from rolling off the bed and face planting on the carpet. Oikawa groans as he presses his hands to his face, covering his eyes from the brightness of the room. They’re both shirtless, Kuroo notices. And it’s about time Bokuto realises too.

“OHOHO,” Bokuto hoots, his laughter coming back at full-force.

“OHOHOHO,” Kuroo continues, but falters when he sees Ushijima’s eyes narrow at them, his hand making to lift the duvet so he can move over Oikawa and off the bed, and probably maul Bokuto and Kuroo with his bare supreme ace hands. 

Sensing the danger, Kuroo turns around and runs to the door, Bokuto giggling and following right behind him, shutting the door on his way out. They both spend a minute in the kitchen catching their breath before looking towards Kuroo’s phone, and decide to watch the clip they’d just taken. The angry look on Ushiwaka’s face is funnier on video.

“Bro, we should seriously show this to the others,” Bokuto says, hitting the back of his hand on Kuroo’s arm several times in an effort to convince him. Kuroo doesn’t need it much.

“I’ll round up the others and show them over breakfast at the diner,” Kuroo says, opening up his messages app to send the necessary people texts. “I can’t wait to see Iwaizumi’s face after watching this.”

“Why do we need to have breakfast outside, though?”

“Oh, dear sweet Bokuto,” Kuroo sighs, patting at the spike of hair near Bokuto’s ear before sending him his trademark smirk, “We need to give the newly-outed couple some privacy, of course. I think I’ve just realised how Oikawa can consume all that sugar without killing himself. Our gracious Ushiwaka-chan has been helping him burn it off all along.”

**Author's Note:**

> was scrolling through tumblr and saw three different fanarts of ships from diff fandoms based on [this](https://vine.co/v/ee51r1g3xaZ) and i instantly thought of ushioi (i wanted goshiki waking up ushi and then inevitably oikawa but i don't want to cause stress to cool goshiki and his cool bangs))
> 
> this follows this college au headcanon i've been debating on writing (i'll probably end up doing it since i'm trash for this otp) uwu i should write longer stuff next time


End file.
